


С этим можно жить

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс подстраивает ещё одну фальшивую смерть а-ля «Умирающий детектив». Для того, чтобы показать ему, каково это, пережить подобное, Уотсон решает обмануть его самого.





	С этим можно жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One To Live With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174021) by [ingridmatthews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews). 



То, что случилось в тот день, оказалось последней каплей; _в очередной раз_ ради поимки ещё одного преступника напугав меня призраком своей неизбежной смерти, Холмс после этого ещё и самодовольно улыбался.

Для того, чтобы «падение», произошедшее из окон нашей с Холмсом квартиры, прошло удачно, незаметно для меня оно было смягчено заранее приготовленной большой кучей старых матрасов.

Мой крик от ужаса, видимо, оказался столь громким и убедительным, что злодей, не стесняясь, радовался триумфу в моём присутствии. Предполагаю, что он был готов убить и меня, но этому помешал вовремя прибывший после признания преступника Лестрейд.

Моё отчаяние, когда я подбежал к окну, чтобы найти под ним лишь осколки моей любви, было громко осмеяно самим Холмсом. Вернувшись в гостиную и усевшись в кресло, он закурил трубку.

− Итак, что вы об этом думаете, Уотсон? − Он действительно был собой доволен.

− Я подумал, что вы мертвы, − тихо ответил я, задавшись вопросом, а не убрать ли мне матрасы под окном и не выбросить ли Холмса из окна ещё раз. К счастью для него, я этого не сделал.

− Совершенно верно! − Потушив трубку, он погладил меня по руке. − Замечательный, как и всегда, ответ, Уотсон. Ваш ужас был столь убедительным, что произвёл на преступника впечатление.

Я на него уставился. Возможно ли, чтобы он был настолько жесток? Или, как и для всех гениев, ему просто недоступно чувство сопереживания? Несмотря на всю мою к нему любовь, я в это поверил, но это не означало, что я собирался позволить ему выйти сухим из воды.

Но не сейчас. Это стало последней каплей. Глубоко вздохнув, я кивнул. 

− Да, это было очень эффектно, Холмс. Я поверил в то, что вас убили.

Искренне польщённый, он поклонился, как актёр, получивший аплодисменты. 

− И теперь, мой дорогой, я собираюсь насладиться с вами вкусным ужином. Будьте готовы через час!

Он и не догадывался, что я уже придумывал, какой «урок» ему преподать, хочет ли он этого или нет. Кашлянув, я покачал головой и улыбнулся. 

− Я хотел бы, но... Я... Эмм... Я не настолько голоден в данный момент, но вы, конечно, должны поужинать. На самом деле, я, наверное, прилягу, если вы не возражаете, − сказал я, зная, что любой обман, который он услышит в моих словах, отлично подойдёт для того, что я задумал.

Он нахмурился. 

− Вы не голодны? Вы? Но...

Приблизившись к нему, я наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать. 

− Просто помните, что я люблю вас, − прошептал я, позволяя размышлениям о его «смерти» затуманить мой взор. − Всегда.

Он забеспокоился, но я, проигнорировал его широко распахнутые глаза, ушёл в свою комнату, в которой не спал уже несколько лет. Кроме дополнительного преимущества для воздействия на него, это также позволило мне обдумать мой «урок» − медицинскую ролевую игру, которую он _никогда_ не забудет.

***

К счастью, несколько лет проживания с Холмсом научили меня тому, что чем незаметней «подсказки», тем вероятней они приведут к желаемому, но ошибочному, выводу. То, что я не был актёром, отлично подходило для моих целей, к тому же я нанёс визит своему старому другу Стэмфорду.

Он был пульмонологом и, как только я рассказал, что сделал наш «старый общий друг» Шерлок Холмс, тот всё понял.

А ещё он был любителем розыгрышей, это я помнил ещё со времён нашей с ним учёбы в Св. Барте. 

− Итак, что мы для вас придумаем? Псевдобульбарный паралич*? Бери-бери**? Новый штамм проказы? − спросил он, потирая руки.

− Туберкулёз***, − ответил я, 

Прекратив смеяться, он удивлённо присвистнул и на меня уставился. 

− Вы не шутите, не так ли?

− Нет, не шучу. Он должен остановить этот жестокий и необычный метод дедукции, прежде чем я умру от сердечной недостаточности, − твёрдо сказал я. − И мы должны быть аккуратными. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы выписали мне рецепт на лекарства, которые используются во время самых запущенных случаев, что-то из ряда вон выходящее, что вы дали бы умирающему пациенту. Не волнуйтесь, я не буду его заполнять. А ещё мне нужно, чтобы вы взяли у меня образец крови. Кстати, вы знаете какое-нибудь похоронное бюро?

− О, Джон, − хмыкнув, прошептал он. − Я, определённо, рад, что не перешёл вам дорогу.

Получив всё, что мне нужно, от Стэмфорда, я направился в похоронное бюро, к гробовщику. Я придумал историю о желании заранее оценить мои затраты на похороны − так же, как и мудрую финансовую предосторожность. Тот всё это одобрил, и я получил цены на гроб, похороны и участок.

Вооружившись рецептом и пузырьком с моей собственной кровью, я отправился домой. Пропустив ланч, я скомкал и выбросил рецепт в мусорное ведро, а потом закрылся в собственной комнате. А ещё я спрятал листок с ценой на похороны − оставив снаружи только кончик этой бумаги − в одну из медицинских книг на моём столе.

Затем, приняв холодную ванну, я испачкал два носовых платка кровью, удостоверившись, что смешал её со слюной. Оставив немного крови на зубах, я почувствовал себя вампиром, но это того стоило.

После того как я, дрожа, прилёг на диван, в гостиную ворвался Холмс, держа в руке смятый рецепт.

− Холмс... − То, как я его встретил, должно было его ещё больше убедить в происходящем. − Мой дорогой, я не ожидал, что вы придёте домой так рано.

Окинув меня взглядом, он бросился к книгам, где легко нашёл квитанцию от гробовщика.

Вздохнув, я сел. Возможно, я не был хорошим актером, но его разум сейчас был занят совсем другими мыслями. 

− Что это? − спросил он меня, держа в дрожащих руках квитанцию и рецепт; он сильно побледнел. − Уотсон, _что это_?

Увидев выражение его лица, я испытал желание признаться во всём, но память о его «падении» и «смерти» была настолько свежа, что это позволило мне продолжить. Вместо этого я склонил голову. − Одно из них − то, в чем я больше не нуждаюсь, а другое... Холмс, пожалуйста. Давайте не тратить впустую время, которое мы могли бы провести вместе.

Ахнув и упав на колени, он обхватил меня за плечи и уставился на моё лицо. А потом, подняв с пола запятнанные кровью носовые платки, он их уронил, как будто они обожгли его руку. − Почему? Почему вы мне не сказали? − спросил он, дрожа от шока. Холмс покачал головой. − Нет. Я не принимаю этого, и вы не должны. Мы будем с этим бороться. Я пойду к Майкрофту и...

− Холмс, я − доктор. Разве вы не думаете, что я уже исчерпал все возможности? − спросил я его. Симулируя утомление, я опять лёг на диван и закрыл глаза. − Я не стал вам ничего говорить, потому что не хотел, чтобы мы потратили время, которое есть у нас в запасе, на поиски несуществующего лечения. Любимый, пожалуйста, оставьте всё, как есть.

Приоткрыв глаза, я увидел, как он, зарывшись пальцами себе в волосы, в отчаянии заметался по комнате. Он был так расстроен, что я подумал, что сейчас самое время, чтобы всё это закончить, и будь что будет.

− Я понимаю, что вас обеспокоили мысли о моей смерти, − тихо сказал я.

Он остановился и озадаченно на меня посмотрел. 

− Конечно, это меня _обеспокоило_. Вы сошли с ума? Я не смогу без вас _жить_.

− Так же, как это обеспокоило бы меня, если бы вы умерли... или были бы мертвы. Я совершенно уверен, что так же, как и вы, обезумел бы от этого. − Медленно сев, я встретил его пристальный взгляд, который быстро начал меняться от испуганного до понимающего. − Я имею в виду, если бы я сфальсифицировал свою собственную неизбежную смерть просто ради забавы, это было бы ужасно и несправедливо, не так ли?

Выражение его лица изменилось, но я не дрогнул. 

− Вы сделали всё это, чтобы преподать мне урок?

− Да, я это сделал, и надеюсь, что вы его поняли, − тихо ответил я, наблюдая за тем, как впервые за всё время нашего знакомства он не знает, что ответить.

Тишина, однако, долго не продлилась. 

− То, что я делаю − не для забавы! − вскрикнул он, в запале подняв руку, но вовремя её отвёл, потому что я отказался двигаться.

− Но то, как вы это делаете! − вскочив на ноги, ответил я. − Вы можете поймать этих монстров дюжиной различных способов, но нет, вы _выбираете_ самый драматичный и самый театральный, не понимая, что я при этом почувствую! Не знаю, на что я надеялся, но равнодушие − самый вероятный ответ. Однако, вы должны были узнать, каково это, и вот оно! Каково это, Холмс, думать несколько минут, что я умираю? Скажите мне, _каково это_?!

Его залитое слезами лицо скривилось. Споткнувшись, он упал в своё кресло. 

− Ужасно, − прошептал он спустя какое-то время. − Как будто мир рухнул, а вся надежда была потеряна. − Он провёл рукой по волосам. − Но, не может быть, что вы почувствовали то же самое, в то время, когда я... Я... сделал с вами такое?

− Почему вы это говорите? Разве вы не думаете, что я люблю вас так же, как вы любите меня?

Он отвёл взгляд, и моё сердце упало. Я встал на колени около него и взял его руку в свою. 

− Холмс, конечно, вы понимаете, что и мой мир рухнул бы, если бы вас больше в нём не было? То, что и я не смогу жить без вас?

− Почему нет? Вы, вероятно, добились бы без меня, тянущего вас на дно, большего успеха, − ответил он. Его голос был таким тихим и печальным. Это было душераздирающе. − Я понятия не имел, Уотсон. Я думал, возможно, что вы будете, ну, не знаю, удивлены моими приёмами, но я никогда не хотел причинить вам боль. Я... Боюсь, что я недооценил результаты таких методов. Простите. Вы простите меня?

− Если вы простите меня, − немедленно ответил я и, извиняясь, поцеловал его руку. − Я никогда не зашёл бы настолько далеко, чтобы причинить вам боль... пожалуйста, поверьте. И теперь я знаю, что вы тоже не сделали бы такого.

− Обещаете? − спросил он меня несколько минут спустя, обнимая моё лицо. − Больше никаких фальшивых смертей? А то, боюсь, что кто-нибудь из нас из-за этого умрёт от сердечного приступа, а тот, кто останется, будет злиться на себя, что был таким дураком.

− Я обещаю, − улыбнувшись, сказал я. − Хотя, должен сказать, я заставил вас в это поверить.

С его лица исчезла улыбка, и он нахмурился.

− Нет. Я понял, что вы притворяетесь...

− ...В тот момент, когда я вам об этом сказал, − закончил я за него. − Не забывайте, что врачи − самые ужасные из преступников, поскольку у меня были метод, средства и повод. Теперь, что касается ужина... вы меня угостите ужином?

− Я _вас_ должен угостить? − скривился он. − Мой уважаемый Уотсон, после такого выступления это должны сделать вы. И он будет дорогим. Пфф... угостить _вас_ ужином.

Конечно, это был уже другой спор, но это было тем, с чем я мог бы жить.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Псевдобульбарный паралич (синоним − ложный бульбарный паралич) − клинический синдром, характеризующийся расстройствами жевания, глотания, речи, мимики.

** − Бери-бери − болезнь, возникающая вследствие недостатка тиамина (витамина В1) в организме человека. Сиптомы: ухудшение аппетита, склонность к запорам, тошнота, парестезии в ногах, боль в икроножных мышцах во время ходьбы, ухудшение сна, плаксивость, раздражительность, понижение психической и физической работоспособности, умеренно понижена болевая и глубокая чувствительность в районе стоп и голеней и т.д.

*** − Туберкулёз − В XIX веке он поражал все слои населения, и зачастую его диагностировали слишком поздно. Возбудитель, туберкулёзная палочка, был открыт Кохом в 1882 году, но создание первых действенных вакцин началось только в XX веке. Сам АКД, будучи врачом и очень наблюдательным человеком, пропустил первые симптомы туберкулёза у своей жены Туи.


End file.
